babys_nightmare_circusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bidy
Bidy is a mysterious character in the game. He returns as the main antagonist of Classic Mode. Description Bidy is a stocky plastic humanoid figure. He wears a pink and blue striped shirt with a matching hat, a bright blue bow tie and black pants. His right hand is permanent pointing to the sky in a fist bump-esque pose. Behaviour During the main game Bidy is simply a static decoration and does not move, nor is he intractable. The player is given a clue by What Is That? to hold the keys B'', ''I, D'' and ''Y and then click the red line in the sky above Bidy. This will cause the game to heavy glitch and corrupt. The player will then begin a minigame where they must click small 8-bit Bidy's to make his face melt. The number of Bidy's per screen will increase until clicking him triggers his jumpscare. The player will then see the phrase DESTROY HIM with Bidy flying around the words in a circular motion. The player needs to click Bidy which will cause him to speed up dramatically until the minigame is won. This will then give the player the Broken Ending, the arcade machine for the Prize Corner, and the following dialogue: "Finally I can escape.. Wait a second, how do I escape? Where was that narrator thing at? Hello? is anything even here?" Classic Mode In Classic Mode, it is revealed that Bidy is the voice talking to the player the entire time. He wants the player to play his game. At the end of every night, he will clap at the player's achievement. On the second night, he complains that he doesn't want this to be a door closing contest, and removes your doors, forcing you to do his other challenges. On Night 5 of Classic Mode, Bidy reveals that there is no exit to this place, and begins to laugh. The player presses the P'' key to punch Bidy, surprising him. The player can then continuously punch Bidy until he falls backwards. Bidy then turns into Nightmare Bidy and throughout the 5th night, the player has to watch out for Nightmare Bidy while draining his power. After draining his power, Nightmare Bidy falls over and collapses, presumably having been killed. And the player is allowed to wake up the next morning. Quotes Night 1 ''"Hello again! Don’t be scared, buddy! I am your friend. Hmm, I may introduce myself. I go by many things. I go by Bidy, Balloon Man, and... actually that’s it. We need to play another game before you can leave Baby’s Nightmare Circus! Sure will! We’re going to have fun, you and me! Nothing to worry about! At all." Night 2 "No no no no! Think about it, best friend! This is our last time to bond! Therefore, your doors are gone. I don’t want our last experiences to be just a boring door closing game! It’s good now, go on! Night 2!" Night 5 "Hello again buddy! Remember when I said this little game of ours... would lead you to the exit? Breaking news, there is no exit. You are stuck here with me! HAHAHAHA!" *endless laughing* ''OUCH! WHAT!? OUCH! NO! WHY!? HELP! STOP! STUPID! GAWD! YIKES! MY FACE! D’OH! YOU SUCK! AAAH! I HATE YOU! BLARRGH! SHOUT! HEY! YOU... ...SUCK... ...SO MUCH! NAAAAA! WAAAAA! PUKE! SHH! Trivia * It is possible that his Classic Mode personality was inspired by Lollipop from the game Five Nights at Candy's 3, as they're both mysterious characters, they are reflections of the original makers, you have to win a game to find him, and a object within the game tells you where he is hiding. * When you get the arcade machine, if you press the machine's buttons randomly, a Super Mario Bros easter egg appears. * He seems to have a god power, Because he can break the game (When you click the red line on the sky), Alter his Mesh body (shown in his jumpscare and in many other happenings) with the best example of it being on Night 5 of Classic Mode, where he transforms into a nightmare. **Another example of this power is his ability to remove doors and drain power instantly which ironically would be his downfall as just like how he drained the rest of the power you would drain his power in the final battle. * Bidy is also know as Balloon Man, which may be a reference to Dawko who, in his playthrough, called him the same thing * When punching Bidy one of his lines can be "D'oh!", which is a reference to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons. * The lines: “YOU SUCK!” and “.YOU... SUCK... SO MUCH!” may be references to Chica’s Magic Rainbow’s line: “You still suck!” And her appropriate minigame’s death message of: YOU SUCK! * On the 13th of July, 2019, an image saying "Found you" was seen on Mixlas's Discord server, at the time, indicating that Bidy may appear in Tyke & Sons Lumber Co. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597116628123254788/599739119886794752/Found_You..png Gallery Bidy Photo.gif|In The minigame "DESTROY HIM" from the Broken ending. 1032.png|The secret screen in the game's textures. Bidy.gif|His Jumpscare. Bidy glitch.gif|When you click the red line in the sky. Minigame.png|The part where you have to click Bidy's to make their faces melt. Destroy him.png|The minigame where you must click Bidy 23 times to destroy him. 1256.png|Bidy's arcade's easter egg. Clap.gif|Bidy clapping. 2097.png|bidy inside the office in night 1 BidyFacemelt.gif|an 8-bit bidy with his face melting Webp.net-gifmaker (52).gif|Bidy's Glitched Jumpscare in Night 2. Bidygettingpunched.gif|Bidy getting punched. Category:Characters Category:Classic mode Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 5